wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Emma!
This is the transcript for The Emma! & Lachy! Show. Transcript (The video starts when the video title appears until the Song:Welcome to the Emma & Lachy Show while a camera opening transition to a scene where Lachy holding a cane & a top hat) Emma and Lachy: (singing) Lachy Wiggle Lachy: (singing) and I've got Curlylocks flying in the air Emma and Lachy: (singing) Lachy Wiggle Lachy: (singing) Waving to everyone out there Emma and Lachy: (singing) Lachy Wiggle Lachy! Lachy: Hello, everybody, and welcome to the Emma and Lachy show. My name's Lachy and I was wondering right now. Can you put one hand in the air? Let's all wave hello to each other. (singing) Hello, hello, hello, hello Welcome to the Emma and Lachy Wiggle Show G'day, g'day, we're on our way For some adventure and play And today, we're gonna do some singing, we're gonna do some dancing. You might like to join in if you like, sing and dance. Are you ready? Here we go. (singing) Singing and dancing is so much fun Here at the Wiggly Show Let's all wave hello Hey! Well, everybody, right now, we're gonna say hello to a girl with a bow in her hair, she wears yellow and black and she wears bows on her shoes. Uh, I've forgotten her name. Can you tell me her name again? Oh, so you're saying the girl with the bow who wears yellow, her name is Gemma. Oh, oh, you're saying her name is not Gemma. Oh, well, what's her name again? Say it really loudly? Oh, so you're saying the girl with the bow who wears yellow, her name is Septemba. Hmm? You're saying her name is not Septemba. Oh dear. Can you say her name one more time really loudly? Are you ready? What's her name? Oh, did you say Emma? You said her name's Emma. Well, here she is, it's Emma. Emma: (arrives until waving hello while singing) Hello, My Name is Emma. G'day, me mate, you look great Lots to do, let's investigate Over there, (Hello.), with a bow in her hair (Come on.) Try this with care, put your hands in the air Make a bow while you're there You look absolutely bowtiful. Come on, everyone, clap your hands. Let's have a dance together. Lachy: (singing) She's the girl with the bow in her hair. Everybody put your hands in the hair and sing E-M-M-A (Emma!) E-M-M-A! (Emma!) Emma: Come on, try this. Roll and pull your hands nice and high. Yeah, that's it. And you can sign my name with me. Are you ready? Point your pointer finger, that's E, now leap. OK now, three fingers on your palm, M, M, and then point to your thumb. Hey, that's me, Emma. Come on, let's try it again. E-M-M-A, Emma. Come on, clap your hands. Let's have a dance. Here we go. Lachy: (singing) She's the girl with the bow in her hair. Everybody put your hands in the hair and sing E-M-M-A (Emma!) E-M-M-A! (Emma!) (Emma's bow hot air balloon transition to the Song:Emma & Lachy Theme a scene where they both get to wear their different clothes for during at the opening song) Emma: Emma Lachy: and Lachy Emma: Come on, join us. Lachy: (singing) With Emma and Lachy, roll through the garden What can you see? Emma: Fruit and veggies Lachy: (singing) With Emma and Lachy, come join the fun It's a wonderful place to be Anthony: (announcer offscreen) It's the Emma and Lachy Show with your hosts Emma and Lachy. Emma and Lachy: (singing) Come join us and bring the whole family (Emma & Lachy are holding a pose until the title card comes on then Emma's bows transition to the Song:Dance with Emma Ballerina a scene where Emma as a ballerina gonna dance with these other ballerinas) Lachy: (singing) Dance with Emma the Ballerina Come dance along. Dance with Emma the Ballerina Hou-hou-hou-hou Emma: (singing) With a soutenu. Battement tendu. Lachy: (singing) We'll join in, too. Dance with Emma the Ballerina Hoo-ooh-ooh-ooh (Instrumental Break) Emma Ballerina Emma Ballerina Emma: (singing) Dance with me I'm Emma Ballerina. (Emma's bows transition) (More Coming Soon) Category:Transcripts Category:2018 Category:Unfinished Transcripts